Suga
healthy right eye weak left eye |Mane = natural hair color |Coat = |Cutie Mark = pencil shavings |Owner = MereDamn |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 2 Title = Hometown |Misc 2 Text =Fillydelphy |Relatives = mother (streamstress) father (truck driver) one older brother, two younger brothers and a youngest sister |Misc 1 Text = natural |}} Suga (formally: Sugar) - mare, the young unicorn living in the western part of Fillydelphia, taking care of a raccoon Aru and attending the High School of Arts in Baltimare in the department of graphics. Daughter of unicorns and almost the oldest sister of four siblings. Her name is contrasting with her necessarily sweet personality. ~ Appearance — coat and patches. The coat from birth remained in the color porcelain white. In some places, exactly around the eyes, at the sides in place of the stamp or n the recesses of ears, hair is slightly darker-colored beige. — tail. The tail contains the natural color of Sugas hair. The exception is one strand from the bottom, which has the same storylbrightening of mane. — mane. Medium length strands with rare volumes, the not entirely simple, but always in dissolved form. Mane was several times dimmed and brightened, and currently remains in faded pink. — eyes and iris. Her left eye is gray, and the right is faded blue. — brows and makeup. Around her eyes, hair arranged in a darker slightly angular spots - similar to raccoon. Brows are a natural shade of hair pony. — nose. Suga has a strange upturned nose - it is the most characteristic feature in her family. — corner. Her corner has a smooth surface. It's also in a darker color beige, but in a somewhat brighter and warmer tones. — collars. Recently her favored accessories has become a dark collar neck. The second collar has on horn. ~ Magic skills : - detailed telekinesis. possibility of lifting many small items at once : - imparting items in a long time levitation. : - creating a bubble of silence. : - change the colors of the magic aura. only black, white and transparent : - blow bubbles directly from a corner in a variety of sizes. : - regeneration of temperature. only in case of excessive heat ~ Cutie Mark Her CM shows the pencil shavings, whih symbolize her artistic passion. ~ Pet Little creature is the large size of a raccoon. This fluffy beast is her mischievous roommate in a room that has its place among pillows in the corner of the room. It looks almost no different from the classic shed. The exception is the color of the fur on the tail, which in contrast to the gray-black hair on the body (where the normal case on the tail should be the same) with him contains black and white rings. The area of dark hair around his eyes stark contrast to the rest of white-gray face. It resembles a mask of bandit, which emphasizes his mischievous disposition. The edges of the slightly rounded ears encircled by a line of white hair. His belly is also an bright, but feet are dark in color. ~ Quotes — "Dammit I can't art." ~ References Category:Pony Category:Female Category:WIP Category:Unicorn